


Stay

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nikolas and Maxie decide whether or not they should be together.
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Maxie Jones





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Stay  
Characters: Nikolas/Maxie  
Pairing: (Nixie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Nikolas and Maxie decide whether or not they should be together.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom or characters. I only own this story.  
Words: 385 without title and ending.

*Stay*

He'd known Maxie since she was a child and though he'd had these thoughts about her every now and then, he's usually able to get rid of them by thinking about the disaster that happened between her and Lucky.

Now however, he can't think of anything except how great it would feel to run his hands through her hair; how great he would make Maxie feel as he kissed her neck and slowly undressed her.

Moments later Nikolas snapped out of his daydream when the object of his affection walked into his living room.

He turned around and smiled politely when Maxie reached him. "Good afternoon, Maxie. What can I do for you today?"

Maxie stared up into Nikolas's eyes for a moment before she said, "We need to talk about yesterday's kiss. You've been avoiding me like the plague ever since it happened and I want to know why."

Nikolas rolled his lips into his mouth for several seconds and then he answered honestly. "Do you know what you'll be getting yourself into? You remember Helena? She's a constant part of my life and I don't want her coming after you like she did to Emily when she was alive."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can take on some psycho eighty-year-old granny. Besides, she's never met me so she has no idea who she's dealing with."

Nikolas nodded and then he said, "Things could get dangerous, not just because of Helena but because of me. You know my family has a history of wrecking the things and people that are most precious to them."

Maxie simply smiled and then said, "I guess I'll fit right in, then. Besides, Sam and I are already best friends, you and I are – well not friends exactly and not lovers either – but back to my original point. I'm fond of Alexis and the girls and Spencer is the cutest little boy. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to get to know you better, maybe become part of your family in the future."

As the picture that Maxie was creating played in Nikolas's mind, he snapped out of his thoughts, turned to the blonde and said the one word that would change their lives forever: "Stay."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
